


The Calendar

by marvellouslynerdy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellouslynerdy/pseuds/marvellouslynerdy
Summary: When Brian is on tour, things can be difficult. Songfic to The Calendar by Panic! at the Disco.Cross-posted from tumblr (@theredspecials)





	The Calendar

It was a Saturday morning. Cool, yet not cold, but enough for a chill to linger in your room. Especially since it had been yet another night without your boyfriend. He’d been on tour for a month now, and you’d dragged yourself through your routine, staying at home, waiting his phone calls for the most part. In an attempt to have some social interaction, you went out with some friends.

“If you don’t let it out, you’re gonna let it eat you away!” They had said. You’d laughed at that. “I’d rather be a cannibal. Animals like me don’t talk anyway.” You knew you’d rather hide away and keep your feelings to yourself in a self-imposed isolation. 

Brian, on the other hand was in America with Queen. They’d been touring for a month, selling out shows left, right and centre. During the shows, Brian was his usual bright and chipper self, but after the shows or while on the road was when he began to crumble.

“Brian, what’s wrong?” Roger asked on one occasion where Brian was particularly flat. “I miss her.” Brian had said simply. Roger chuckled. “You’re a lovesick puppy, you are! Just have some fun with groupies. She’d never have to know.”

Brian’s eyes snapped up. “Once upon a time, I’d pray I could replace her. But I can never forget the way her tears taste! She cried and cried when I had to leave, I would never do anything like that. She means the world to me.”

Roger sighed. “I know, mate. Just give her a call.” He said, then left Brian alone. 

Your phone rang, and glancing at the clock, you figured it was late at night in America so if your boyfriend had any sense, he’d be sleeping. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, love.” Came the sleepy voice though the phone.

“Brian, it’s late, what’s wrong?” You asked.

“Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice.”

You chuckled. “I’ve missed you too.”

“I’ll put another ‘X’ on the calendar. Summer’s on its deathbed, and there is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends.” Brian said.

“Simply nothing worse?” You asked quietly.

“What?” Came Brian’s confused voice through the phone.  
“There’s nothing worse than knowing how it ends? There’s nothing worse than coming home to me? Because you’ve found some other girl?” You snapped.

“No, no, no-“ Brian stuttered. 

“Save it, May. Goodnight.” You said bluntly, slamming down the phone.

For the remainder of the tour neither you or Brian called each other. You loved him so much, but his comment stung. You didn’t know what to think of it. Had he been cheating? Or grown bored of your relationship? Either way, you simply waited for him to come home and sort it out in person. If that meant breaking up, so be it.  
Queen was due back in three days and you were sitting on the couch, trying to read a book when the phone rang. You groaned and got up to answer it.

“Hi?”

“Oh, it’s so good to hear you!” Came the familiar voice through the phone, but it was staticky, so it was hard to pinpoint who it was. 

“I’m sorry, who is this?” You asked embarrassedly.  
“John! John Deacon!”

“Oh, sorry John, the line isn’t too good. I couldn’t quite make out who you were!” You chuckled. “What’s up?”

“You’re not mad at Brian, are you? He’s been kind of mopey lately.” He asked.

You sighed. “He said something and it made me worry.”

“In what way? That he cheated or something?” John questioned.

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“That’s a silly worry. Brian and I have been loyal husbands, or a boyfriend in Brian’s case. Only Roger and Freddie have been up to mischief, I assure you that.” He explained.

You felt a weight lift off your chest. “Really?” 

John laughed. “Yes, really. He was so exhausted when he called you he just messed up his words.”

“Oh my god. I feel terrible. I’ve just been so on edge. I need to apologise. Can you put him on?” You said, feeling guilty. You’d been quite horrible. 

“Um… I can’t.” John replied.

“Why?”

“Well, firstly he doesn’t know I called you. Figured explaining to you would save any dramas at the airport.” He explained.

“Yeah, okay. That’s understandable.” You said.

“And secondly, he’s performing his guitar solo at the moment.” John said sheepishly.

“John Richard Deacon! You’re calling me during a concert?! Get back to the wings and throw those peanuts at that poodle-haired guitarist!” You laughed.

“Gotcha. See you soon! Take care!” John said, before hanging up. 

You returned to your book with a big grin. All would be well.

A few hours later, you heard the phone ring once more.

“Again?” You groaned, getting to your feet. Before you could even speak into the receiver you heard a bright and cheery voice.

“Hello, daring!”

“Hey Freddie! What’s the reason for this call?” You asked.

“Your silly boyfriend, dear. I’ll put him on.”

“What?”

You heard a shuffle through the phone and a different voice began to speak. “Love? Is that you?”

“Yes.” You said softly.

Brian’s voice was slurred but full of emotion. “I don’t wanna call it a second chance. But when I came back, it was more of a relapse.”

“Brian, what?”

“An obsession called while you were out. Yeah, it called while you were out.” He continued. 

“Brian, how drunk are you?” You asked, trying to hold back laughter.

“I’m fine! I’m drunk on love! I love you very much and I’m so sorry for what I said.” He slurred.

You chuckled and heard another shuffle. “I think he’s gone for the night, Roger thought it was a good idea to open a bottle of vodka after the show. Obviously, it’s a tad too strong for our Bri here.” Freddie explained.

“Look after him, Freddie. Please.” You whispered. 

“Of course dear. I’ll even put another ‘X’ on the calendar for him. See you tomorrow, darling.” He said, and the line went dead.

The next 24 hours were a blur and before you knew it you were driving to the airport to meet Queen after their tour.

You anxiously waited outside the arrivals gate. It was 5.54pm and their flight had been landed for almost half an hour. They were due out any minute.

The roadies and techies walked out first, identifiable by their tired faces and “crew” gear. Then John, who sent you a quick smile before hurrying over to his wife and kids, huddling into a small gaggle of Deacons. The image made you smile.

Roger followed, with Freddie by his side. They both bounded up to you, a pulled you into a hug. “He’ll be a few minutes still. He’s made himself sick with worry. He told us to go ahead.” Roger explained.

“Can I go see him?” You asked.

Freddie shook his head. “He’ll be here soon, darling. Don’t worry.”

“We’ve got to go, catch up soon!” Roger smiled, before the pair of them almost skipped away, carefully avoiding the press waiting outside.

You stood there for another five minutes before the curly haired guitarist made an appearance. Upon seeing him, you dropped all composure and bolted up to him, wrapping your arms around his thin torso. Brian stiffened slightly but almost immediately relaxed.

“I missed you.” You mumbled.

“Me too.” He replied.

You pulled away, tears in your eyes.

“I’m so sorry. For everything.” He said, tears of his own sparkling in the corners of his hazel eyes.

“Hush, now. It’s not your fault. You were tired and under pressure and I reacted poorly. I’m sorry.” You replied, brushing a strand of curls from his face.

“Let’s go home.” He said, pressing a quick kiss to your lips.

You smiled, and headed out the side door to hide from the press waiting outside.

Once the two of you were safely in your car, away from any potential onlookers, you turned to Brian. “If you don’t let it out, you’re gonna let it eat you away.” You said, echoing your friend from weeks earlier.

Brian began to speak. “I love you so much. And when you snapped at me I was so worried you didn’t feel the same way. John told me later that he called you and you felt awful and I was too scared to call you myself. And then I got drunk and talked to you. Roger did bully me into drinking a lot though. But I want you to know I meant everything I said that night.”

Tears gently began to fall from your eyes.

“I want you to know, that I won’t ever leave you. I love you so much. I will come back to life. But only for you.”

Brian leant over and kissed you gently.

“I don’t think I need to put another “X” on the calendar, do I?”


End file.
